Asuna's Adventures
by Chocola.Neko
Summary: Mis vacaciones habían iniciado, era momento de una gran aventura; esta vez solo sería yo, mi fiel estoque y nuevos peligros esperando con las puertas abiertas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! este es un fanfic sobre las vacaciones de Asuna, aquí ella es la protagonista :3 y pospuesto la heroína. Espero lo disfruten mucho.**

 **Sumi espero te guste tanto como a mi :D sigue escribiendo y te deseo lo mejor para este año.**

 **Con todo el cariño del mundo tu amiga Tiifa 3**

—

 **1\. Noche de recuerdos**

Alce mi mano derecha y visualice con detenimiento que las uñas que acaba de pintar estuvieran tal y como quería, para ser una de las pocas veces en las cuales me apetecía hacerme un manicure improvisado, no estaba tan mal; las pequeñas flores negras pintadas en el pálido azul me resultaban de lo mas encantador y aquellos brillos que parecían polvos de magia me hacía sentir satisfecha por todo mi trabajo realizado.

El frío de la noche comenzaba a colarse por la ventana a un lado mío, sin embargo la brisa refrescante que caía como gotas de lluvia sobre mi piel descubierta me hacía sentir viva y llena nuevamente de energía. Suspire profundamente, cerrando los ojos con lentitud y disfrutando de todo a mi alrededor, deleitándome con aquellos ruidos nocturnos que tanto amaba escuchar. La soledad a la que ya estaba acostumbrada hacía de mi noche una de las mejores, simplemente aveces prefería la tranquilidad que en estos momentos podía sentir, sin presiones y sin la necesidad de reuniones que solo conseguían estresarme.

-¡Por fin!- grite a todo pulmón, sin importarme a quien pudiera incomodar a estas horas, era una ventaja de que la casa solo estuviese para mi, ya los vecinos tendrían que lidiar con mis alocada emociones.

Era mi primer día de vacaciones, después de haber podido entrar a una nueva universidad y de tanto esfuerzo requerido durante todo mi semestre; había llegado la hora de disfrutar todo el mes haciendo lo que yo quisiera, claro esta que eso incluía a ese chico despreocupado y por supuesto a mi amada pequeñita a la cual había prometido una navidad llena de sorpresas. Sonreí al darme cuenta que esto solo era el comienzo de una nueva aventura, tantas cosas que moría por hacer.

Absorbí todo el aire hasta llenar por completo mis pulmones y fui soltándolo lentamente, conteniendo esas brutales ganas de volver a gritar; la emoción que sentía por dentro no se comparaba con nada. Como acto seguido abracé a mi pecho mi coneja de peluche, riéndome al considerar el hecho de que si mi padre pudiera verme en estos momentos, trataría de fotografiarme como cual niña pequeña, siempre había gustado de hacer eso.

Caramelo, había sido un regalo por parte de aquel espadachín negro, quien dulcemente me había dado como presente en mi anterior cumpleaños. Ella venía envuelta con un destellante moño rojo alrededor de su cuello y una tarjeta escrita a mano que en ocasiones solía leer, recordando a la perfección esa picarona sonrisa que tenía en los labios en el momento en que la había extendido con ambas manos. Quien hubiese pensando que tendría un lado tan tierno.

Estire mis brazos perezosamente y cerré la ventana, me deje caer en la cama y consideré el hecho de perderme en un sueño profundo, sin embargo algo en mi mente me detuvo y de golpe el recuerdo de aquella charla que había mantenido con Argo-chan ayer se hizo presente.

Hace tres días, para ser precisa, Kirito-kun había dejado una nota explicándome que estaría ocupado debido a su trabajo de medio tiempo. En el momento en que leía cada una de esas palabras podía sentir que el aire me empezaba hacer faltar, la tristeza me invadía y aquel sentimiento de melancolía comenzaba a derrumbarme. Durante todo ese tiempo no había podido contactarlo, ni en el juego ni mucho menos en la realidad, nadie era capaz de darme detalles sobre cual era la misión que se le había asignado; es cierto que en un principio mi preocupación no dejaba de atormentarme y cada vez empeoraba, sin embargo después de que Liz y Yui me animaron diciéndome que el volvería para rescatar a su princesa en apuros, todo volvió casi a la normalidad, hasta el momento en que Argo-chan me había hablado sobre un rumor un tanto perturbador en Alfheim.

Una nueva isla había aparecido de la nada y según el testimonio de varios jugadores, habían visto un enorme monstruo aparecer al azar en todo ese territorio, llamado "El lugar de la eterna primavera". Un grupo de 20 había ido a realizar la quest para poder obtener la recompensa, hasta la fecha ninguno había regresado. Las cuentas de aquellos jugadores habían sido desactivadas y algunos pocos que volvieron abatidos con nuevos personajes, contaron la escalofriante sensación de haber sido tragados, despedazados y quemados vivos sin la oportunidad de poder defenderse.

Mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, quizá todo este incidente no tenía nada que ver con la repentina desaparición de Kirito, después de todo no sabía a que tipo de trabajo atendería en esta ocasión. Pero todo en mi reaccionaba como imán ante el peligro, necesitaba ocuparme en algo mientras mi amado espadachín realizaba sus tareas, creo que al final esta quest resultaba tentadora y ¿por qué no?, kirito no era el único que podía completar misiones difíciles o desenmarañar acertijos casi indescifrables; yo siempre había podido hacer todo, nunca llegué a necesitar de alguien más, por supuesto que esto antes de conocerlo, sin embargo ahora que mi instinto de aventurera despertaba sumada a un sin fin de preocupaciones, lo mejor para mi sería enfocarme en mi nueva misión; solo sería yo, mi fiel estoque y una nueva aventura esperándome con las puertas abiertas.

Me sentí llena de entusiasmo una vez que hube resuelto aquel conflicto con mi yo interna, la decisión estaba tomada, no había vuelta hacia a tras.

De un brinco me puse en pie y camine directo hasta el alargado espejo que recién habían acomodado en mi habitación. Sus luces brillantes que lo rodeaban en forma de estrellas, era el resultado de una fantasía mía desde que era una niña pequeña y mi hermano se había encargado de hacerla realidad. Me mire fijamente de pies a cabeza, cuestionándome el por que las personas solían decirme que parecía una linda muñeca de carne y hueso; siempre había pensado en lo contradictorio que resultaba eso, después de todo era como cualquier chica normal, las ojeras debajo de mis ojos lo comprobaban; aquellas manchitas oscuras que aparecían aveces en mi rostro, relataban sobre pequeños granitos y el cabello desenmarañado que luego traía, hablaba sobre mis descuidos a la hora de arreglarme. Agarré una donita negra sobre mi escritorio y la use para amarrar mi melena en una coleta alta, de esta manera dejaría de molestarme; algunas ocasiones consideraba el cortármelo todo, aunque estos últimos días había pensado en hacerme un cambio algo radical, tenía las ganas de hacerme uno de esos cortes modernos, en los cuales uno de los lados se dejaba en extremo corto.

La camiseta Holgada que traía puesta hizo que mis mejillas se tiñeran en rojo al recordar el susodicho dueño de ella, consiguiendo inquietarme y sentir su voz masculina susurrándome en el oído que me acercara a él. Un espasmo me recorrió internamente, me golpee con ambas manos en el rostro y fruncí el entrecejo; de cierta manera de molestaba el hecho de que aun estando ausente sus palabras y actos pasados me afectaran.

Mis piernas estaban demasiado pálidas, considerando el hecho de que muy pocas ocasiones las traía al descubierto y por lo tanto era una zona a la que el sol no podía llegar. Me sentía realmente cómoda estando vestida de tal manera, cubriéndome únicamente con aquella prenda negra, que desprendía un aroma realmente hipnotizador. De pronto mi teléfono sobre la mesita de noche comenzó a sonar, aflorando un manojo de ilusiones, imaginando que quizá mi espadachín negro había regresado.

Sin revisar el dueño de tal llamada, tome aquel aparto metálico entre mis dedos y muy apurada conteste.

-¿Bueno?-

-¿Mamá?- la voz al otro lado me contestó risueña- Te he estado esperando.

-¡Yui-chan! - lo había olvidado, entre tantos pensamientos que se amontonaban uno tras otro había perdido la noción del tiempo - Lo siento -

-No te preocupes mamá, ya lo sabía- su risa nuevamente se desencadeno, seguido de un zumbido que prendió el equipo que kirito había instalado en toda mi habitación. De esta manera Yui podía sentir que estaba a un lado mío y yo verla revolotear de un lado a otro -¿Puedo quedarme hoy contigo?, sin la precedencia de papá en el otro mundo me he sentido un poco sola-

-Por supuesto que si mi amor, tengamos una noche de chicas- me senté en el borde de la cama invitándola a que se sentara a un lado mío -Yui- chan mañana yo…

-¿Si mamá?-

-No, no es nada- sonreí, poniéndome nuevamente en pie, apretando mi brazo izquierdo con fuerza por la parte trasera.

-Mamá- me miro llena de intriga -¿No es esa la playera que papá traía la ultima vez que nos reunimos todos aquí?- el calor se esparció por todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, no sabía como esconder toda la vergüenza que sentía en aquellos instantes.

-Y-yo, e-eto, veras, como decirlo..-

-Mamá- rió divertida- Solo estaba bromeando- con su mano derecha contuvo una carcajada, luego camino hasta donde yo estaba e imaginando que podía tocarme me abrazo con toda dulzura -Es la forma en que mi papá te demuestra amor-

-Yui-chan que cosas dices-

-Papá dice que tu siempre insistes en quedarte con sus prendas después de estar juntos-

-Oh ya veo- en mis labios dibuje una sonrisilla traviesa, cuando me reencontrara con el esto sería una conversación realmente interesante; apreté mi puño y silenciosamente murmure unas palabras sin sentido al aire.

-¿Mamá, estas bien?-

-Claro que si Yui-chan, ¿Por que no habría de estarlo?-

-Es que estas apretando la playera muy fuerte, pareciera que he dicho algo que te ha molestado-

-Por supuesto que no mi amor, es solo que Kirito-kun aveces dice cosas sin siquiera pensarlo. Pero olvidemos el tema por ahora, así que mejor dime ¿cómo quieres iniciar nuestra noche juntas?-

-Que tal si cortamos tu cabello, he investigado sobre esa nueva tendencia que en occidente se ha vuelto muy popular y estoy segura que un corte así iría a la perfección con tu personalidad mamá-

-¿Con que cortar mi cabello?- cuestione con curiosidad -¿Que crees que pensaría Kirito-kun si me viera así?-

-Conociendo a mi papá, yo diría que se podría histérico- pequeñas carcajadas salieron de mi boca.

-Tienes toda la razón, ya puedo imaginarlo todo sorprendido- era cierto, realmente podía visualizar aquella escena un tanto graciosa, cuando el me mirara después de un largo periodo sin estar juntos, recibiendo una sorpresa tan inusual -¡Hagámoslo!-

Me dirigí sigilosamente al cuarto de mi hermano, era mi costumbre tratar de hacer el menor de los ruidos para no encontrarme con nadie por el pasillo, claro que en esta ocasión la casa era toda mía, sin embargo aun sentía que mi familia estaba en sus respectivas habitaciones. Llegue hasta la enorme puerta de madera que en un pasado me hacía estremecer, siempre que permanecía parada frente a ella durante mucho tiempo, esa sensación de ser una diminuta criatura me invadía. Trague saliva pesadamente y decidida por lo que iba a hacer gire el picaporte. Tantos recuerdos acumulados en ese sitio, risas ocultas por las paredes y pisadas que cubrían toda la duela del lugar. Me sentía llena de melancolía, los minutos pasaban sin detenerse, sin darme oportunidad de tomar aire y proseguir a mi ritmo, era como si todo se resbalara de mi manos.

Jale la puerta del ropero y acto seguido tome las tijeras junto a una pequeña maquina para cortar el cabello, luego di unos pasos hacía atrás y como si estuviese soñando comencé a bailar. Recordaba a la perfección aquellos días en los cuales mi hermano solía enseñarme a danzar como toda una señorita, quien hubiese pensado que todo eso me sería útil, una vez habiendo conocido aquel azabache muchacho.

-¡Mamá! ¿Por qué tardas tanto?-

-¡Ya voy Yui-chan! - cerré la puerta del closet apresuradamente, saliendo corriendo a toda prisa con dirección a mi habitación.

-Mamá, pensé que no volverías- mi pequeña niña me sonrió con suma ternura, se acerco hasta a mi y fingió jalarme para que me agachara hasta quedar frente a ella-Te amo mamá- seguido a esto me dio un besito en la nariz.

-Yo también te amo Yui-chan- estaba feliz, siempre había sabido que decirme para sacarme una sonrisa, no era la primera vez que ocasionaba ese sentimiento tan acogedor y lleno de calidez- Bien hagámoslo de una vez-

-Lo mejor será que primero cortes los mechones de tu cabello, y después puedes pasar la maquinita para darle más forma, en el video se veía realmente sencillo-

-Bueno, pues aquí va- me quite un tanto nerviosa la liga que sostenía mi cabello, tome el peine para desenredarlo y luego apretando los ojos un tanto insegura cogí las tijeras.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien- trague saliva infringiéndome valor y sin siquiera volver a pensarlo corte los primeros mechones de mi lado derecho. Tenía años que había conservado el largo de mi cabellera debido a diferente razones; la primera era por el hecho de que mi madre había insistido en que una señorita de sociedad siempre lucía de la manera más apropiada y para ella siendo yo tan joven lo mejor sería una frondosa melena. La segunda se debía a mi padre, quien después de haber visto por primera vez mi cabello mandarina había quedado fascinado; la única persona a la que recordaba tenía tal color era su abuela y por lo tanto le encantaba verme así. Por ultimo la tercera se debía al hecho de que me había acostumbrado y sentía miedo de experimentar algo nuevo.

Seguí dando tijerazos hasta tener todo el lado derecho corto, luego ya más aliviada conecte la maquina a la luz, respire profundamente y con un numero tres puestos en funcionamiento, retire los últimos cabellos rebeldes que aun permanecían ahí.

-Mamá, ¡te ves hermosa!- lo ojos de Yui se abrieron como platos y me miraron fijamente. Me di la vuelta y me observe con detenimiento en el espejo; la muchacha que tenía frente a mi era alguien desconocida, no lo podía creer, era como ver una versión de mi más salvaje -Papá enloquecerá cuando te vea así- me gire de un lado a otro y me vi en todos los ángulos posibles, era cierto que no me veía nada mal, esto comenzaba a gustarme. Sentía mayor libertad al girar la cabeza y estaba segura que a la hora de atacar con mi estoque esto sería de mucha ayuda. Mas tarde me encargaría de hacer el cambio a mi personaje, por ahora estaba realmente contenta y junto a mi linda pequeñita quería seguir divirtiéndome.

-Yui- chan- sonreí -¿Por qué no tomamos un baño juntas?-

Ambas caminamos en silencio hasta el baño de mi habitación, nos miramos durante un par de segundos y después de una buena carcajada por parte de las dos, abrí el grifo de agua caliente dejando que la tina se llenara a paso lento.

El ambiente a nuestro alrededor comenzaba a llenarse de vapor, el espejo encima del lavadero se había empañado completamente, me acerque vertiendo ciertos aromas y jabones de burbuja en el agua, luego me quite la playera y me sumergí en ella. Yui se sentó a mi lado dedicándome una sonrisilla juguetona. Cerré los ojos lentamente dejándome llevar por la calma que sentía en ese instante. En estos momentos solo pasaba por mi mente aquel recuerdo que guardaba celosamente en mi interior, aquella noche de claudicamiento que había compartido solo con él.

Ambos permanecimos cubiertos por el agua hasta que nos saciamos mutuamente e indagamos en las profundidades del amor.

El bochorno se subía lentamente a mi cabeza, podía sentir las fuertes palpitaciones que mi corazón emitía, tan similares a cuando el estaba a mi lado; tomé una bocanada de aire y del golpe me sumergí completamente en el agua.

Los dulces recuerdos que luchaba por ocultar salían a flote, enfrentándose contra todo el caos de emociones que se formaba en mi interior.

 _-Asuna quiero estar contigo toda la noche-_

La voz de kirito retumbaba con fuerza en mis oídos.

 _-Asuna déjame mirarte-_

Cada palabra que el me decía resultaba extremadamente seductora.

 _-A-Asuna -_

Sentía descargas eléctricas recorrer todo mi cuerpo, no podía olvidar aquellos momentos en los cuales el repetía mi nombre una y otra vez , deseoso de más, sin ataduras y sin miedos.

-¡¿Mamá, estas bien?!- salí del agua tosiendo después de haber tragado una pequeña porción de esta. Yui me miro con preocupación y se acerco lo más que pudo hasta mi -Estas toda roja, será mejor que salgamos ya- asentí sin decir nada y me pare con torpeza de donde estaba. Cogí la toalla a un lado mío y con pereza comencé a secarme. Ahora el aroma a su perfume varonil se esparcía por toda mi nariz, la toalla que el había traído consigo envolvía mi piel en una delicada caricia.

 _-Asuna eres toda mia-_

Mi cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas. todo me recordaba a el; todo mi ser lo extrañaba desesperadamente, la locura estaba llegando a la cima de mi cordura; aquellos tres días sin su tacto, sin su risa y sin su amor se habían convertido en toda una pesadilla.

Me vestí rápidamente con la camiseta negra, salí del baño y me recosté en la cama; la energía se escapaba de todo mi cuerpo, era como sentir el peso de una roca impactar contra mi espalda, dejándome en un estado de pura debilidad.

-¿Mamá?- cuestiono Yui llena de preocupación - Se que extrañas a papá, lo se mejor que nadie. Pero debo decirte que donde sea que el este seguro esta pensando en ti también-

-Gracias amor- sonreí con esfuerzo, bostezando casi al instante.

-Es hora de dormir- mi pequeña dio un gran bostezo imitándome y se acostó a mi lado. -Dulces sueños mamá-

-Dulces sueños Yui-chan- Es cierto que no estaba completa si el no estaba conmigo, pero ahora, en estos instantes, la calma que mi dulce ángel me transmitía era todo lo que necesitaba.

Por ultimo jalé la cobija para taparme y seguido a esto la luz se apago.

-Descansa, yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes….


	2. Chapter 2

**Y continuamos con esta historia ^-^ Disfruten….**

 **Amargo despertar**

La mañana llego antes de lo esperado, los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana a un lado de mi cama; estaba comenzado a pensar que moverla para poder ver las noches estrelladas había sido una mala idea.

Me estire perezosamente y fue en ese preciso instante cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior que habíamos compartido los dos, se amontonaron uno tras otro sin darme oportunidad de tomar un respiro; el corazón se me aceleró locamente, dando palpitaciones tan fuertes que estaba segura se me saldría del pecho. Giré hacia el lado contrario, tratando de controlarme y hacer el menor de los ruidos para evitar despertarlo; lo que más amaba al abrir los ojos era observarlo dormir como niño pequeño. Siempre que la oportunidad se me presentaba, dedicaba algunos minutos para grabar cada detalle que lo conformaba en mi mente. Su tez blanca contrastando a la perfección con ese cabello rebelde en color negro, tan potente como la profundidad de su mirada. Su nariz respingada que le daba un toque coqueto a todo su rostro. Y por supuesto esos labios delineados a la perfección que lo hacían lucir de una manera tan sexy, que a veces me hacía pensar que el era todo un ángel o quizá hasta un mismo demonio, tentándome a caer en sus lujuriosas garras.

Acerque minuciosamente mi mano hasta su mejilla, tratando de limpiar todo rastro de baba que hubiese en ella; luego sonreí y lleve mi dedo hasta la comisura de mis labios, cerrando los ojos lentamente y probando la dulzura de su néctar que ansiaba con desespero. Mi corazón volvió a empezar esa danza de locura que solo hacía cuando el estaba a mi lado, la calentura comenzó de nueva cuenta a invadir todos los rincones de mi cuerpo y ese nido de mariposas coloridas volaron al compás de la misma melodía.

Con fuerza infundida halo de mi atrayéndome hasta quedar acunado por todo el recorrido de mi espalda. Un sin fin de sensaciones se esparcían en todo mi vientre y el calor que quemaba por dentro nublaba todo raciocinio que aun conservaba. El inocentemente seguía sumergido en el mundo de los sueños, sin embargo su hambre insaciable se desplazaba con sutileza por todos sus dedos; las delicadas caricias sobre la planicie de mi abdomen subían poco a poco adentrándose en las profundidades de las sabanas.

-K-ki-kirito-kun- pronuncie con dificultades -K-kirito-kun…. despier…-

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me senté en la cama con suma rapidez; respiré profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme, mientras miraba con melancolía todo a mi alrededor. La habitación parecía estar cubierta en tinieblas, seguramente debido a la tormenta de nieve que comenzaba a formarse en el exterior. Agite la cabeza de un lado a otro como si con ello consiguiese desechar aquellos recuerdos pasionales que estrujaban mi corazón.

No era la primera vez que Kirito se iba por cuestiones de trabajo, ni mucho menos la primera vez que nos separábamos tanto tiempo. Anteriormente había habido ocasiones en las cuales nos distanciábamos por asuntos escolares y aun así siempre encontrábamos el tiempo necesario para los dos. Sin embargo desde el momento en que sostuve aquella nota sobre mis manos, un escalofriante presentimiento me asecho sin miramientos. Algo estaba mal en todo esto, jamas podría imaginar a Kirito abandonándome tantos días sin una buena explicación.

-¿Mamá estas bien?-

-¿Yui-chan, dónde estas?-

-Estoy aquí mamá- su figura pequeña y tan familiar comenzó a reaparecer justo enfrente de mi, sonriéndome con suma dulzura.

-Claro que si mi amor, estoy completamente bien- le regrese el gesto algo forzado.

-Pues no pareces estarlo, estas toda bañada en sudor- la sangre se me subió a la cabeza y de nuevo todas aquellas escenas se amontonaron como fotografía en mi mente, haciendo que la vergüenza me consumiera en su totalidad -Y ahora estas demasiado roja mamá- sus ojos llenos de preocupación me miraron fijamente y antes de que pudiera decir o objetar algo sobre lo que iba hacer, ya se encontraba acariciando mi frente con sus delicadas y suaves manos de terciopelo.

-¡Yui-chan! no tenías por que hacerlo- la abrasé inmediatamente -Kirito-kun prohibió rotundamente utilizar el sistema para materializarte. La ultima vez que lo intentaron terminaste inconsciente durante un par de días- recalque esto ultimo muerta de preocupación.

-Lo siento mamá, yo solo quería poder tocarte- sus cálidos brazos se aferraron fuertemente a mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración acoplarse a la par con la mía y oler a la perfección el perfume de rosas que desprendía su cabello azabache. Nunca antes había imaginado que un momento así llegaría sin aviso alguno; la felicidad que explotaba en miles de fragmentos dentro de mi alma, apaciguaban temporalmente el miedo que sentía al solo pensar en perderla.

-Se que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero antes de irme debo decirte un par de cosas mamá-

-Dime Yui-chan— conteste al borde del llanto.

-La primera es que estoy segura que cuando papá vuelva y te vea más hermosa que nunca, no solo quedará sorprendido. El se enamora nuevamente de ti, así como yo lo he hecho mamá-contesto llena de ternura

-Eso es realmente hermoso— mis lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer y la presión ejercida dentro de mi pecho fue disminuyendo de apoco; ahora solo era aquella niña temerosa que lloraba constantemente sin poder detenerse.

-La segunda es pedirte ir a ver el árbol navideño en compañía de todos lo demás- recargo su frente sobre la mía, al mismo tiempo que depositaba un delicado beso sobre la punta de mi nariz.

-Claro que si mi amor- apreté sus manos fuertemente, en un intento desesperado de acercarla más hacia mi.

-Y por ultimo solo resta decirte que no llores mamá, estaré bien, soy una chica igual de fuerte que tu y en unos días volveré a la normalidad. Mejor sonríe y ve en busca de tu gran aventura-

-¿Cómo sabes que yo…-

-La tía Argo me contó todos los detalles- me dedico una sonrisilla juguetona, al mismo tiempo que con sus dedos la dibujaba sobre mis labios.

-¿Yui-chan?-

\- Lamento no poder acompañarte mamá- sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud y en menos de un segundo había desaparecido totalmente de mis brazos.

Poco a poco fui procesando lo que acaba de suceder, el dolor que golpeaba con desespero en mis adentros se hacía presente. Tome la cobija apresuradamente y me envolví de pies cabeza en ella, no tenía deseos de salir a enfrentar la realidad, prefería sumirme en la soledad de mi tristeza.

 _-¿Asuna?, ¿Asuna? despierta dormilona, no puedes quedarte hecha una bolita después de haber estado llorando, eso es injusto, de esa manera no puedo llegar y abrazarte-_

 _-¿K-kirito- kun? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-_

 _-No tenías por que fingir estando conmigo-_

 _-Pero yo…-_

 _-Asuna, lo he recuperado, he encontrado a la persona que se ha llevado tu anillo-_

 _-Kirito- kun estas hecho todo un lío ¿Acaso te has peleado?-_

 _-Supongo que yo tampoco puedo esconderte las cosas-_

 _-Moo, no tenías por que hacerlo-_

 _-Sonríe, es lo único que necesito para sentirme mejor-_

Grite con desmesura y me pare de mi letargo, es verdad que en esta ocasión el no estaba para hacerme sentir mejor, sin embargo la fortaleza que mi pequeña me había demostrado era suficiente para que yo me levantara.

-¡Aa-chan! ¡¿estas bien?!-

-¿Argo-chan?- mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos al verla parada ahí; aquella delgada chica había entrado a mi habitación hecha una furia, con un sartén en la mano derecha y una charola metálica para galletas en la mano izquierda. -¡¿Que estas haciendo aquí?! -

-¡Aa-chan!- sin decir una sola palabra más se lanzo sobre mi, soltando las cosas que traía entre manos, apretándome fuertemente hasta el punto de sacarme todo el aire -Estaba tan preocupada, llevo llamándote toda la mañana y no me has contestado. Por un momento pensé lo peor-

-Perdona Argo-chan, había olvidado que nos reuniríamos a las 7 en la ciudad de Aarun-

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que no te molestarás por la ventana rota de tu casa- sonrío maliciosamente, parándose de la cama y comenzando a husmear por toda la habitación.

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-De nada- contestó sonriendo- ¿Con que este es el nido de amor de Kibao-kun?… ahora lo entiendo-

-¿Q-qué es lo que ahora entiendes?- pregunté un tanto confundida. sintiendo que mis mejillas comenzaban arder por dentro.

-Hahaha, hay Aa-chan, aveces me pregunto como es que el pervertido de Kibao-kun consiguió enamorar a un chica como tu -río a carcajadas- Me sorprende que después de todas las calenturas que seguro le dan a cada rato, sigas reaccionando de forma tan tierna como ahora lo haces-

-¡Waaa!- tape mi cara con ambas manos, deseando en ese instante ser tragada por la tierra y desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

-¡Espera un momento!- nuevamente era víctima de la brusquedad de su agarre; sus delgados y huesudos dedos me sostenían sin rezago alguno sobre los hombros, agitándome sin darme descanso, consiguiendo que me mareara y sintiera una ganas terribles de vomitar la comida del día anterior-

-¿Q-que sucede esta vez?-

-¡TE HAS RAPADO UN LADO!-

Eran las 4 de la tarde y ambas seguíamos conversando en la pequeña sala de mi habitación. Los bocadillos que había preparado estaban por terminarse, las tazas de cafe permanecía vacías sobre la mesa de madera y las carcajadas armonizaban todo el ambiente a nuestro alrededor. Después de tres largas horas de haberme estado consolado por lo sucedido con Yui-chan, por fin comenzábamos a divertirnos.

-Aa-chan, debo de admitir que ese corte te queda a la perfección-

-¿Enserio lo crees?-

-Por supuesto que si- afirmo con la cabeza- Kibao-kun enloquecerá como nunca. Te puedo asegurar que tendrás una segunda luna de miel para recordar- sonrío con picardía, mirándome con ese brillo travieso en los ojos que tanto la caracterizaba.

-¡Argo-chan! ¿Podrías dejar de insinuarme ese tipo de cosas cada 2 minutos?-

-¡HAHAHA!-

-Moo, siempre estas molestándome-

-Lo hago por que te quiero Aa-chan-

-Entonces no me quieras tanto- cruce mis brazos y fruncí el entrecejo, ocasionando que ella parara en seco de reírse y comenzara a preocuparse por mi repentino cambio de humor.

-Aa-chan era broma, no lo decía enserio. Bueno lo de Kibao-kun sí, pero juro que dejare de mencionarlo en voz alta- juntó sus dos manos a son de suplica, cerrando los ojos al instante y luciendo como un lindo gatito a la hora de disculparse.

-¡Hahaha!- tenía que aceptar que resultaba realmente divertido burlarme de mi querida amiga, quien ahora torcía su boca en una mueca de disgusto y sacaba su lengua como cual niña pequeña haciendo berrinche.

-No tenías por que hacerme eso-

-Lo hago por que te quiero Argo-chan- reí divertida, limpiándome las pequeñas lagrimas que comenzaban a formarse alrededor de mis ojos.

-¡Aa-chan! deja de burlarte de mi- por unos segundo me había perdido en las luces resplandecientes que se veía en la pared; las lamparas de mi habitación dejaban caer sus rayos sobre las pequeñas piedras de mi anillo encima de la almohada, creando aquel efecto tornasol que traía ciertos recuerdos maravillosos a mi mente.

 _-Kirito-kun, ¿Te quedaras conmigo hoy?-_

 _-Valla pregunta subcomandante, ¿Qué estas queriendo insinuar?-_

 _-¡Kirito-kun baka!, no me refería a eso-_

 _-¡Hahaha! es solo que no puedo evitarlo-_

 _-¡Hum! - me cruce de brazos y fingí indiferencia._

 _-Oh vamos Asuna, no puedes estar enojada conmigo- aquel muchacho de cabello azabache se acerco a mi espalda y beso con total descaro mi cuello -Hoy no, no después de que te de esto- Frente a mi se encontraba un hermoso anillo color plata, con una pequeña piedra blanca que destellaba al ser tocada por la luz y a su lado pequeños cristalitos lo decoraban._

 _-Ohh kirito-kun… yo..-_

 _-Lamento que no sea un anillo de oro o diamantes, pero es el anillo que te debía. Por fin lo he podido conseguir-_

 _-Kazuto-kun es hermoso- mis lagrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas, mi corazón se estremeció ante aquellas diminutas caricias en mis brazos descubiertos; me volteo hasta que ambos estuvimos de frente y con un arrebatado beso, acelero el fuego de mis adentros._

 _-Señora Kirigaya, sería un honor para mi si aceptara bailar conmigo- su mano se extendió ante mi en una sutil reverencia. Timidamente acepte su oferta y juntos comenzamos a danzar, esquivando con maestría los sillones recién acomodados en la habitación._

-¡ASUNA!- el grito desesperado de Argo me trajo de nueva cuenta a la realidad, haciendo que mis oídos quedaran zumbando.

-¡¿Argo-chan?! ¿que sucede?-

-Ultimamente estas muy despistada- me miro sospechosamente a los ojos- Pero que se la va hacer, después de todo es culpa de Kibao-kun - baje la cabeza un tanto angustiada -Yo… lo siento Aa-chan, no era mi intención… ¿Que tal si mejor nos vamos yendo hacia Aarun?-

-Tienes razón, ya es tarde- me levante dándome fuerza al pensar que muy pronto los tres estaríamos de nuevo juntos.

-Me quedaré contigo esta noche, así podemos ocupar todo el tiempo si es necesario- el frío tacto de sus manos me sobrecogió, la sonrisa llena de cariño que me dedicaba saco a relucir una pequeña risita por mi parte -Descuida Aa-chan todo estará bien. Yui regresara en menos de lo que esperas y Kibao-kun ya aparecerá-

-Gracias Argo-chan- tome el amusphere con ambas manos llena de decisión, camine hasta la cama dejándome caer como pluma en todo el lado derecho; luego me estire llena de pereza y finalmente solo lo coloque -Vamos- le anime a seguirme. Ella sonrió divertida, acto seguido saco el mismo aparto de su mochila y se recostó a un lado mío mientras se lo acomodaba.

Nos miramos por ultima vez con una sonrisa y juntas pronunciamos al mismo tiempo LINK START.

 **—**

 _ **Curiosidades del capitulo:**_

 **-Kirito a estado tan metido con sus proyectos personales, que ha conseguido avanzar mucho en la tecnología, claro que aun con sus respectivos problemas.**

 **-Asuna y Kirito están casados en el mundo real, pero eso nadie lo sabe xD**

 **-Asuna tiene una nueva habitación en la casa de sus padres, es por eso que tiene nuevas cosas.**

 **-La mamá de Asuna no sabe que su hija pasa una gran parte del tiempo con ese chico en su nueva habitación.**

 **-Argo es una gran amiga de Asuna, por lo tanto se toma la confianza de irrumpir en su casa y tomar todas sus cosas.**


End file.
